


Voices In My Head

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [21]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Jeremy gets some advice on how to ask out this dude while Christine is getting excited and triggered.Also known as Be More Chill but with a gay ending after CHRISTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE or as how Jeremy asked Michael out in the Level 10 universe.
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Part 1

Jeremy's dad had noticed that his son was nervous about something.

"Are you ok son?" He asked his pacing son.

"W-well I'm asking out the guy that I'd kinda be into," Jeremy replied rubbing the back of his neck. "D-do you have any advice?" He asked.

"Well, you gotta buy him a rose, and you should complete him on his clothes."

"Thanks dad."

~~~

Jeremy decided to ask the members of his friend group, who have dubbed themselves the SQUIP Squad (tm), for a little advice.

He decided to ask Michael first.

Heere and Queer: Aye yo, I'm asking this dude out today. Advice?

It took Michael a bit to reply but Jeremy thought nothing of it.

I Drank The Tap Water: say you appreciate that he's smart

Heere and Queer: Thanks man

Then he decided on Rich

Heere and Queer: Hey Rich, I'm asking him out today. Any advice?

Heere and Queer: I mean, you asked Jake out.

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: u ask the others yet?

Heere and Queer: My dad and Micha

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: what they say?

Heere and Queer: to get him a rose, compliment him on his clothes, and to say that I appreciate that he's smart.

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: nah man u tell him that he excites you sexually

Heere and Queer: rich no

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: rich yes

Heere and Queer: RiCh No

I Will Steal You Kneecaps: rIcH yEs

This went on for a bit. After Jeremy was over Rich he went to ask Jake, but Jenna, Chloe, and Broke had started to text him.

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: Jere, you asking him out today right?

Heere and Queer: Who told you that?

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: Rich

Heere and Queer: not surprised tbh 

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: you want my advice?

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: and mine?

Mythic Bitch: it getting mine weather you like it or not so

Heere and Queer: sure I guess 

That's Why Her Hair Is So Big: Just summon strength from within.

PiIiIiIiIiIiIinKbErRy: don't get hung up on ur skin

Mythic Bitch: he probably thinks that acne is hot

Heere and Queer: Chlo why must you be like this?

Mythic Bitch: y must you text like this is a report 4 school or smth like that

Heere and Queer: touché

He was almost done asking his friends for help.

Heere and Queer: Aye yo, Jake

Fuck You Were Juniors: you need help asking him out

Heere and Queer: ye

Heere and Queer: Jenna or rich tell you?

Fuck You We're Juniors: yes

Fuck You We're Juniors: I can't help with the asking him out part

Fuck You We're Juniors: not my department

Fuck You Were Juniors: if he says yes I'll throw you a rope homeslice if you need some dope advice

Heere and Queer: thanks jake

Jeremy was about to put his phone away when it blew up.

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: JEREMU FUCKEN HERE

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ASKING HIM OUT LAST

Heere and Queer: I AM SORRY CHRISTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

Heere and Queer: CAN I GO ASK HIM NOW

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: HE HURTS YOU HE DIES BUT SURE

Heere and Queer: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?????

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: UNIMPORTANT

You Have Summoned The Theater Geek: GO ASK HIM OUT


	2. But Now They're Just The Normal Kind

Jeremy had calmed his nerves and had picked what advice from his friends he wanted to use.

The front door opened and Michael walked in yelling "AYE YO YO YO YO YO!!! WHAT TIME IS IT???? SHOWTIME!!!!"

"Michael can you not scare me half to death every single time you walk into my house? Last time it was "SHUT UP HEATHER!!!!" and before that, it was "KiNkY" and before that, it was "M I C H A E L M A K E S A N E N T R E N C E!!!" and now "AYE YO YO YO YO YO!!! WHAT TIME IS IT???? SHOWTIME!!!!"? Like, this is the sole reason why we can't have nice things like Broadway. Or you having catchphrases" Jeremy remarked from the kitchen.

Michael walked into the kitchen to mess with his best friend, but he noticed a single rose in a vase on the living room table. "Dude, why do you have a single rose in a vase? What's the occasion?"

Jeremy panicked a bit. "What? There's no occasion at all! Why on Earth would you think that? It's normal to have a single rose in a vase."

"Whatever, you up for some video games?" Michael made a mental note of Jeremy's behavior.

"Is that not the whole reason why I invited you over?" Jeremy asked, relieved that he managed to get away with that.

~~~

(Time skip because gay.)

In the middle of a level, the boys were about to yeet their controllers at the TV and decided it was high time for a break.

Jeremy's rage came with adrenalin and he decided it was time to progress his plan.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your hoodie?" he asked, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Like all the time," Michael rolled his eyes, "You feeling ok bud? You're acting weird."

"Michael. We were the biggest losers in our school for the longest time. The only reason our social status has gone up is because we're friends with the rest of the squad. We're always weird," Jeremy was trying to blow off his nerves. Spoiler alert, it wasn't working.

"No, like weird to me. Are you ok?" Michael asked again.

"Yep, perfectly fine, let's try to beat this bitch of a level," Jeremy tried to change the topic as soon as possible.

"If you say so, but if you blackout imma laugh for a hot minute, say, "I told you so" and then take your ass to the ER."

~~~

(Time skip brought to you by "Are we at the gay yet?")

After like 8 more tries at the level, Michael noticed something and then they changed the way they were playing the level.

That was apparently the right way to do it and they passed.

"Wow, Micha. That was pretty smart," Jeremy stated, leaning back in onto the bean bags. 

"Dude. You're being weird. Are you high? Did you get high without me? Did you snort Smarties? Or was it a Pixi Stick? Or was it Koolaid?" Michael continued to list different forms of sugar.

"Wait wait wait, why do you assume that I would only snort sugar?" Jeremy interrupted, mildly offended.

"Oh fuck. DUDE DID YOU DO CRACK?????" Michael screeched before slapping Jeremy. "DUDE WEED IS ONE THING, CRACK IS A WHOLE OTHER FUCKING STORY!!! Oh god, is this my fault? OH, SHIT!!! IT'S MY FAULT ISN'T IT????? I'M SO SORRY JEREMY!!! I'VE FAILED AS YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!!" Michael continued to rant until Jeremy interrupted again.

"MICHAEL!!! I didn't do crack, and no I'm not high. Maybe on anxiety, but not on drugs," Jeremy mumbled the last bit more to himself, but Michael still heard him.

"Why are you anxious? It's just me. Michael the local gay stoner. We've been best friends for 12 years," Michael's concern and confusion mixed together to form a new sorta tone of voice.

"Ok, Michael look. You are the person I want to be with every day. And this is something that I've been afraid to say..."

At this point in time, both boys' faces were red. Michael's was redder than Jeremy's seeing as Jeremy had begun to hold his hands subconsciously.

"You're the guy that I'd kinda be into. You're the guy that I'm totally into. This feeling in new... Umm..." Jeremy started to fidget with his hands. He knew there was no backing out now. 

"Michael, look, I treated you like shit. I sent you into a panic attack at Jake's party and left you there. I know the last thing I deserve is a second shot but-" 

Michael cut him off "Just... say what's on your mind, Jeremy."

"Would you like to go out with me?"Jeremy asked, still twiddling his thumbs.

Michael thought for a few moments. "And any voices in our heads?"

"Well, there might be voices in our heads, but I swear the voices there will be the regular kind," Jeremy reassured.

After a few more seconds of thinking, Michael continued. "Me and the voices in our heads have made up our collective mind."

"What do they say we should do?"

"I think that all of us want to go out with you."

Both boys smiled at each other.

They'd have to thank Christine for the script from her fanfic later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooop. This one took a little to long to be birthed.


End file.
